I’M IN JAPAN AND THEYRE SELLNIG TOBACCO
' | episodenumber= 2/13 | previous= I don't need to be American to be Captain America | next= Go Back to the Swamp to be With Your Ogre|image = }} is the second episode of . Last Time On Survivor... Our 16 contestants were dropped off in the Mexican Desert and split into 2 tribes. The contestants began to think they were going to be split up by gender thus influencing people like Eva want to make alliances early. Eventually the 16 were split into their actual tribes. Immediately Eva and James began scrambling for alliances on Acato. PX was feeling homesick and distant from his tribe also he went to Fiona and James individually and promised them loyalty. Fiona caught the lie and became wary of him. At Immunity the tribes competed in a Guantlet of 3 challenges. Quimi took the victory by winning 2 of the 3. Nick and Hannah's alliance grew stronger while everyone, due to multiple factors, decided PX would be the best vote. PX went home by a vote of 6-1-1. Only 15 remain and only one can become the Sole Survivor! Challenges Reward Challenge: 99 Bottles (Challenge) - Results In this challenge 7 people from each tribe will comment on a Facebook feed trying to count down from 99 bottles the quickest. A player can not post again until 3 people have gone. Immunity Challenge: Geoguessr (Challenge) - Results In this challenge contestants will play an online globe game. The game gives the player a street view of a location and they must pinpoint it on a world map. The closest a guess to the actual location, the more points one gets. In each play there are 5 rounds. Story Day 4 After tribal Eva began worrying that her tribe would become the "Losing" tribe and was glad she didn't receive any votes. She hoped that her tribe would continue to cut off the weaker members. Also James came back from tribal glad that no blood was on his hands. At the first reward challenge of the season the tribes were in a race. Both were neck in neck for the victory. Acato finished first, but they had technical issues leading Quimi to win. An error made by Fiona was the reason they lost. This caused Nick R to get frustrated with her. Fiona began feeling useless to the tribe and hoped this wouldn't cause her to be booted. Day 5 On Quimi Ziggy's paranoia started growing more and more, continuing to worry about possibly being voted out. He feels this way because he built up the perception of his comp skills by what he said, but ended up as one of the lowest scorers. On the other hand Jessica feels no one would want to get rid of her due to her competitive abilities. On Acato James went to Eva saying that an alliance of Fiona/Jaylen/Hannah/Nick R was targeting her and Fiona. Because of this, Eva began thinking about possibly throwing her ally of Fiona under the bus. At the immunity challenge the tribes competed in a challenge that related to the world. Asa, from Acato, felt she would be a great asset to this challenge. In the end Acato won immunity, sending Quimi to tribal council. Day 6 On Acato, Eva was celebrating the victory, for then she didn't have to worry about either her allies or herself going home. On Quimi, Leanna began worrying that she could be the one to go due to her lack of socialization. Ziggy went to Dani asking for and alliance and hoped that Julez would be the one to go due to her lack of participation in the challenge. Jessica noticed Julez's lack of participation as well and thought she'd be a good vote. At tribal Julez was the one to go with 8 votes against her. Yes, everyone including herself voted for her. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * This episode title came from Asa when she randomly blurted it in her Confessional Thread.